Tennis Girl
by tytyswolfy
Summary: Have you ever felt invisible? Kim Connweller is knocked down, ignored by almost everybody, and has no one to turn to. When her crush returns to school from an extended vacation everything is changed. He's finally paying attention to her! Everything perfect, until she finds out why. *Eventually rated M*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed: I don't own Twilight. :(

"Kimble, I'll walk you to class," My best friend Nathan states a large bubbly grin displayed on his face as he reaches to take my books from my full arms.

We walk closely together through the narrow hallways of the small reservation school. I laugh loudly as he twists his face and talks about his day so far, and I begin to drown out the other three hundred kids also in the hallway. Suddenly though there is someone cutting between us and we are shoved apart.

"Sorry, sorry my boy's back!" Embry Call laughs loudly, his large, muscular form pushing through anyone that is in the way obviously not sorry.

Jared Cameron joins him pushing people out of his way for the first time since school started, and knock me to the ground not looking back or managing a half-hearted apology as if I am nonexistent.

"Ugh, Jerks," Nathan growls helping me to my feet while I fight back the negative thoughts that I am so plain, boring even that my crush of three years doesn't even know I exist.

"Whatever, here's my Biology class," I pretend to shrug it off as he hands me my books and I duck into the classroom muttering a quick, "Thanks."

I don't look back to see his response as I enter the strange smelling classroom heading to the back to my lab table grateful I sit alone in the back. I manage a small smile as I read the board signaling movie day.

Thoughts about Jared disappear and I begin to doodle anything that comes to mind a tree turns into the forest behind my home and a beast-like figure appears, but I'm startled by a real life figure seating itself next to me.

"Kim, you don't mind Jared sitting next to you, do you?" Mr. Fuller smiles at me and I shake my head embarrassed I didn't notice him standing in front of me, "Tell me if there's any problems," He looks at Jared's turned back in distain before sighing, pushing the play button on his hand-held remote.

I take in Jared's aroma of a sweet smelling syrup and an undeniable axe cologne, which spreads as he flexes in his seat. The movie is on sea life and it causes the hour to pass by slowly, which gives me time to work on my doodle that has become more like a rough draft to something that I know I will work on later at home. I scan the happy looking wolf on my paper for possible corrections.

The seat next to me shifting pulls me out of my revisions and I hide my stare behind my long, thick hair the brown haired male next to me has changed quite a bit since last year. I determine, though that he looks better than he had before.

His hair is now cropped short in a spiky, messy cut that looks almost like he had let a child cut it for him, but somehow he was able to pull it off nicely. His face no longer holds the boyish features his chubby cheeks have submitted completely to his defined jaw making him look like a man.

He rolls his shoulders and turns his head to crack his neck, I narrowly avoid the brown eyes I'm desperate to glimpse into to decide whether those too have changed. I burrow into my crossed arms feeling his gaze on my head a blush beginning to appear on my face.

The bell cuts away any embarrassment though and I sigh in relief. Packing my things up quickly and speedily walking through the door right into Nathan.

"Oomph," he grunts before grinning down at me, "Excited to see me?" His eyes are bright and cheerful and I shove my books into his arms once again embarrassed.

"My fourth hour's in A-hall," I state as if he doesn't already know, " Are you walking me or what?" He looks shocked for a moment as I begin to walk backwards away before following griping my arm and steering me so I am walking correctly.

"So Sassy, how's your day so far," His eyes are glistening in his glee that I am being unusually nice to him today, instead of my usual withdrawn self.

He hugs me closer. "My day's been pretty shitty, not gunna lie. I mean me and my best buddy in the whole wide world only have two classes together," I notice his slight falter as he says the word buddy and I tuck myself further into him. He doesn't seem to notice that I've effectively dodged his question.

I find myself looking at him. I take in his nearly perfect pearly white teeth in a firm smile that displays his dimples. His hair falls to his shoulders, but is currently tied up in a hair band. I'm glad he is my best friend as I glance into his warm light brown eyes.

I spot my fourth hour slight disappointed that it's already time for the uneventful Math class. I hug him tightly before taking my books back once again.

Instead of facing a friendless lunch I opt instead for hanging out in the art room and beginning the wolf's outline through my bag of . My wolf is transferred from the notebook paper to drawing paper a new figure also appearing next to it in what is now clearly my backyard.

"This is going to be good," Mr. Zuni's worn voice startles me from the art state of mind I was trapped in. I nod and rush to my fifth hour when the bell rings not waiting for Nathan knowing he'll see me soon enough anyway.

I'm greeted into gym class by twenty unfamiliar faces all too busy to notice me walk in. Two strong arms wrap around my middle as I access my peers causing me to yelp loudly faces turning to glance at us.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?" Nathan voice comes close to my ear and his kiss lands carefully on my cheek. I pull away wiping it off to signal my disapproval of being man handled. Embry stalks over to us seeming to have noticed the exchange.

"Looks like your girlfriend don't want your loving Snow," he smirks at Nathan's blank face before making his way back to his group before I can deny his claim at our relationship status.

I glance at a laughing Jared and Quil before turning back to a red-faced Nathan.

'I really hate those guys," He glares at them from behind me just getting louder laughs from them. My arms stretch around him in a hug that is quickly reciprocated demolishing his obvious anger I throw in a quick kiss on the cheek earning a few cat calls from the peanut gallery. His face once again flames up.

"Just friends Broskii," I remind quickly also blushing hotly. Figures, the one time Jared notices me it's to tease me about an imaginary relationship his friend came up with to tease me.

"Tennis time," the exuberant teacher exclaims loudly into his microphone pointing to the chart of assigned teams I steal a look at.

"Fuck," I swear seeing my name scribbled next to Jared, Quil, and Embry's. I'm practically in tears praying that it's a messed up dream and I fell asleep during lunch.

Looking around I see Nathan's bright face already directed towards his own teammates. I sulk to my own team the boys too focused on attempting to slam the balls into each other's faces to notice my grim look.

Embry is caught in the face as the all laugh loudly and turn to walk outside. My arms develop goose bumps immediately when The cold air hits me.

"You're on my-" Jared stops as his eyes meet my own. A look of peace sets across his facial features and the boyish grin once again appears.

I can hear the other boys chuckle loudly, but I can't seem to tear my eyes from the soft pools of milk chocolate. "You're with me Tennis girl," His voice is now soft and implications race through my head at his tone.

He hands me a tennis racket skin touching my own instantly warming my entire body. Throughout the entire game he encourages me to play to my best ability and he smiled at me even when I completely missed the ball.  
The bell seems to ring more quickly than it ever has before, and as soon as it does Nathan beelines for me. His hair looks windswept my hands reaching up to fix it as we enter the building.

"Hiya," He beams at me as I finish fixing his hair. Jared growls slightly and an arm is slung around my next in an instant.

"Hey Nathan, can I talk to her for a bit?" But it was more of a statement than a question because he was already nudging me toward the hallway away from him protectively making sure I did not touch anyone else. "Would you like to hangout sometime? Now?" he asks eagerly and though he seems sincere I wonder what the joke is.

"No thank you," I say sternly remembering him shoving me to the ground earlier and not certain this isn't all just another joke. His face completely falls and I feel guilt pile up in my stomach. "I have a sixth and seventh hour to go to, but after school you're welcomed to walk me home," His eyes once again light up and he nods eagerly reminding me of a puppy.

The urge to draw his faces overwhelms me until I shake it off I begin to walk towards B hall and my sixth hour and he trails behind until I slow down and start to talk to him.

"What's your sixth hour?" I question snapping him out of his daze I 'm mildly curious what hour could be so bad the hottest guy in school would be so desperate to skip with the most nerdy girl.

He peeks at his schedule withdrawing it from his pocket. "Oh, Language Arts with Mr. Hope," he shrugs and I'm surprised at our once again clashing schedules.

"Me too," I muse softly and his wide grin brightens considerably on his tanned face. "He lets us sit wherever we want."

"Really? Maybe we can sit together," His charms is almost overwhelming at times. "Here let me take your books." He reaches for them and I reluctantly hand over my sketch pad and notebook.

He doesn't flinch to also take on my packed backpack. " Can wait to walk you home," he flashes me an almost private looking smile. He pulls me closer so we can properly enter the classroom and I realize his arm is still around my shoulders.

"Mister Cameron! How lovely it is to see you. Come up here please, " Mr. Hope smile at him and Jared drops our bags on a table close to the back next to each other. The man in his early thirties gestures Jared up to the front.

I sit down silently proud that Jared seemingly wanted to sit next to me. When he returns he plops his bag down onto the ground accidentally landing on my foot. I yelp loudly and Jared looks at me his face twisted into an expression of pure horror.

"I'm sorry," He sounds like he is in physical pain at hurting me and I offer him a smile, but he's staring at his shaking knuckles without meeting my eyes. Mr. Hope begins to hand out packets his hand brushing my own as I reach out to take it and Jared grows tense again.

"So, any guys in your life?" He asks through teeth not taking his eyes from Mr. Hope's back. I sputter at this question my eyes wide, trained on him now.

"No, um not really. At all," this answer seems to please him as he begins flipping through the packet.

"This packet is just questions about us," He pauses looking put off. "Hey there's a partner section. Want to start there?"

I grin flipping to it, " Would you rather be apart of Romeo and Juliet or The Tragedy of Julius Caesar?" He looks over the question and seems to pause.

"We have different questions, but The Tragedy of Julius Caesar," he nods his decision firm, "The way they bond together to destroy the possible threat for the people is admirable." I think of my wolf in my backpack and his own pack before shaking my head.

"What's your favorite holiday?" He asks looking at his own packet.

"My birthday!" He looks at me funny as if reminding me my birthday isn't a holiday, "I was born on New Years Eve." I giggle slightly embarrassed I expected him to know that. He burst out laughing and through his gasps for words I hear the word cute.

We finish the twenty partner questions we had between us before the bell comes loudly to life. Though, I look at the other twenty I'll have to finish later at home.

XxXxXxxXAuthor Stuff:XxXxXxxX

It's has an awful ending to this chapter... But I did my best :) Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll see you after seventh hour," he says earnestly. He hugs me tightly to him without warning and I inhale his scent, the syrup and axe still apparent, but now I detect a slightly woodsy smell as if he'd been rolling in pine needles before he'd come to school. My heart pounds as he pulls away. I feel slightly drunk off of his scent.

"I-ah-bye!" I scurry away. Thinking until I slide into my desk in the Health room.

"Happy Monday," A cold voice calls from the back, "Here's a movie. Watch or not be quiet." I pull out my wolf picture and start shading as the movie begins to lull me to sleep.

I awaken shocked to the bell ringing loudly. I jump up packing away my things quickly and hurriedly leaving the classroom. I fall into a hard chest and two strong hands catch me as I begin to tumble to the floor.

"Sorry, I never watch where I'm going," I look up to see Quil's big, wide eyes looking down at me.

"Quil!" A yell rings out and I'm let go as soon as I am steady. His rough hands are up palms out. Jared looks furious his hands clenching and unclenching. I am shoved forward into him by Embry Call.

A small group of people is already forming around us anticipating a fight from Jared's angry yell. I wrap my arms around his neck instinctively to keep from almost falling once again.

"You still want to walk me home?" I stammer into his shoulder freaked out and confused by what's happening.. He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist making me feel safe, though slightly awkward.

Meanwhile the crowd is dispersing disappointed there was no real fight. Jared's friends look at us a while longer, and as we leave their cat calls are directed at our backs. Quil runs up next to us though.

"Jared, I didn't mean to earlier, you know? And just now I would've helped anyone of us. No hard feelings, right?" This is just getting more confusing. I hide behind my hair not wanting to interrupt their strange conversation.

"I don't know Quil. This is all confusing. I mean, I'm not mad right now," He looks at me as if it's supposed to tell Quil something, "But, I have a feeling I'll be pretty pissed off later to be honest," Jared's eyebrows furrow and his lip turn down. I decide this is my least favorite of his facial expressions.

"Alright man," he looks upset by Jared's answer, "Well, we can talk about it later," He turns and begins to jog back eventually disappearing into the woods that lined my way home. I decide to express my thoughts out loud to the smitten looking boy.

"So, is this going to be a prank?" I ask reluctant to get attached if I'm just going to end up hurt.

"What? No. Why? No one's done that to you before, right?" He looks concerned and slightly upset.

"It's just that you're really popular, and I'm not. At all," I point out to him. He smiles softly down at me before grabbing for my hand.

"I'd never hurt you like that Kim," His voice sounds sincere. Although, hand holding is only socially acceptable for couples my hand feels perfect in his. Just as I've imagined a numerous amount of times that it'd feel.

"Kimmie, will you let me take you out some time?" He looks nervous his confidence all but disappearing. I can feel my jaw drop and my eyes widen, but he continues to look at my determined to get an answer.

"When?" I say surprised by my own tone and how my own voice box has seemed to take the question in stride.

"This weekend Saturday," We are in front of my house now and he walks me to the door. I nod in agreement and lean into his hug reluctant to allow to leave. As I turn away to enter the house I feel a pull to follow him as he leaves the pouch.

"You going steady with that fine hunk of meat," I hear an exuberant voice call out of the kitchen. I laugh loudly.

"Not even close grandma," I say to the short woman displaying a wrinkled grin, while stirring the contents of a large pot. I can tell from her narrowed eyes that she's studying Jared's slow moving figure.

"Is that Jared Cameron?" My mother questions entering the small, cramped kitchen in her black work dress. I blush heavily and they both turn to me with mirroring expectant expressions.

"Yes," I say reluctantly. My grandmother squeals blabbering about how she may have grandchildren "While she's still up and kicking." My mother offers a caring smile.

"He asked me out for Saturday," My grandmother drops her spoon dramatically and my mom rolls her eyes picking it up and rinsing it off thoroughly in the sink before handing it back to her.

"After I'm done with this stew we'll go shopping," she exclaims her excitement making me nervous, but unable to ruin her joy I nod still planning on going as casual as possible. I make my way to my room and when I finally get in I glance into the mirror not seeing anything Jared would've been enamored about last week.

My eyes are wide and too close together on my quite broad face. My nose is buttoned and my permanently pouted lips always pink against my tan skin. Not even any make-up just plain me.

My phone sounds loudly from the back pack still on my shoulders. I answer it quickly surprised since the only two people that ever call me are in the house.

"Uhm, hello?" I say shyly unknown number on the other end.

"Hi Kim," I feel a small smile on my face as I recognize the voice, "It's me. Uh, Jared," he sounds apprehensive the deep voice is lost over the phone replaced by a squeakier one that somehow remains a part of him that I find myself enjoying.

"What's up?" My voice too has lost the confidence that had surprised me earlier.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over," His voice sounding so sweet that I almost forgot about the plans with my grandma.

"I can't today," I wince as he sighs over the phone, "I promised my grandmother I'd take her shopping. Tomorrow though, if that's okay?"

"Sounds great," I can hear the smile in his voice. He admits that he can't wait, and to be honest neither can I. I haven't felt the way I did walking with him since Christmas when I was a little girl. I pace around the room listening to his plan for tomorrow.

"Well, I'll let you get to your grandma," he sounds disappointed, "But I'll see you tomorrow." This farewell stings more than the last and I'm suddenly confused how I'd gotten so attached, and how he'd gotten my number…


	3. Chapter 3

"Kitten, you ready to go?" My grandma calls and as I walk out of my room carefully locking the door behind me I'm surprised at the sight.

"Do you like my new shades? That Emily girl gave them to me when I was at work with your mother for her dress fitting." I laugh loudly at the sight of her thin face half covered by a pair of wide circular styled sunglasses.

"They look great Gram," Her smile is large and warm at this compliment, "Heads up!" She tosses me the keys and I barely catch them

After three hours of shopping we finally compromise on a simple black baby-doll dress, but without heels. Instead I decide on a bright pink set of converse hoping he won't take me on a lame, expensive date. A date.

I grin knowing I can match my nails and a hair piece to my shoes. The fact I'm going on a date sinks in as I read 8:36 on my alarm clock next to me.

"Mom, I'm going to do my homework outside, okay?" I announce from the top of my stairs gripping my back pack heavy with books, besides the questions from language arts I'm homework free.

The desire to work on my wolf has built in the pit of my stomach though. As I pass her she nods in permission.

"Are you going to swim? It's a nice night," She looks at me expectantly knowing I'd like to. I nod and set my bag down retreating back to my room for my suit throwing a large t-shirt over it. "Homework first," she smiles as I leave.

I'm grateful for the cover of darkness and all the trees hiding me from possible eyes as I walk out barely dressed to the disconnected porch about twenty feet from the house. I sit carefully in a sun chair aiming the bright light at myself as I focus on filing out the rest of the packet quickly to get to my drawing.

Questions are generally simple and require only a small amount of thought, I look up only a few times at loud noises of sticks cracking. I hear a loud whine and call out without thinking.

"Awh, baby are you okay?" I call as if to a lover and not a forlorn animal. I giggle at my own ridiculousness tossing aside my completed packet and then removing my shirt deciding to instead work on my drawing in school.

A playful bark sounds out as I expose myself and I feel my face grow hot. I step into the refreshing chlorinated water and it chills my body as I hop in the water it rests at my shoulders.

I move to the edge of the pool hoping to catch a glimpse of my conversation partner. As I peer out into the trees from my place on the rail I am suddenly overcome by a weird desire to call out once again.

"Shouldn't you be at home? It's cold baby," I laugh once again before humming the tune of "Baby, it's cold outside" a loud splash makes me giddy I giggle and twirl in the cool water.

My blue two piece suit from last year no longer appears as modest as it did last year and it begins to make me feel beautiful. Like a woman worthy of Jared Cameron. This thought shocks me and I gasp realizing where I am pulling my hands from my body quickly.

I leave the water to clear my head gathering my books into wet hands

"That didn't take long at all," my grandma points out as she wraps a warm, fluffy towel around my body welcoming me through the door.

"Gran? Will you tuck me in tonight? Tell me a story?" I blush feeling like a child, but she just nods and smiles before turning away. Cuddling into the towel for a moment before I begin to walk up the steps. The doorbell clangs around the house though unexpectedly.

"Oh goodness," Gran's disapproval was evident in her face before she scurries to the door. "Gah, damned hooligans." She's pouting now and I realize it's probably just some bored reservation kids looking to have a good time.

"Where's mom?" I hope to distract her from her position at the window scoping for any teenagers to spring from the bushes.

"She went to bed early. Got off the phone all pale looking," She rubs the goose bumps on my cold arm, "Go get dressed you'll get pneumonia and I am not going to the hospital until I get my hair curled." I make the trek up the stairs surprised to see a bag hanging on my doorknob.

I pull it off and quickly unlock the barrier so I can get dressed. Throwing the books on the bed I open the bag and a night gown is revealed with a note.

'This was in the lingerie section at work, but it was too gorgeous to pass up. Love you always Mommy 3'

Blush making its way up to my neck I lay it down on the bed. White satin, silk, and so not my style. But, it was beautiful. The material would fall down to my upper thigh and would probably be perfect for hot summer nights, so I decided to keep it. In the back of my closet.

Slipping on more practical pajamas as my grandma knocks on my door, "Time for bed yet?" I open the door for her and she grins at me.

"I have to get me a pair of those. My old night gown is startin' to get those worn in holes." She leans back in a chair by the window as I climb into bed.

"Story time," my voice sounds more innocent than usual. She responds with the warm, motherly chuckle I've grown used to.

"This will be a story about an imprint," She smiles looking out of the window locking her hands together before looking back at me. Her eyes lose their glisten as she begins. "A young man in our tribe had the wolf in side of him, and this made him a vital warrior. Along with his brothers he defends the village from the threat of the cold ones. These warriors were fierce and respected as they charged through our territory defending all. Elders were asked by a neighboring village to meet with their chief to sign a peace treaty. With him he had brought his two daughters. One with hair so black it appeared blue and movements like a calm stream. The younger… Well, she took after her father. The protectors joined his important meeting, and him along with the others paid little attention to the youngest sister, until she spoke. When their eyes met his entire world shifted to her and only her. She became the most incredible thing he had ever seen, and everything about her seemed to draw him in. They were married later that Spring and the peace treaty was signed. He felt the need to protect the village more than ever, and they were able to bare sons that could protect the village if needed," The sparkle returns to her eyes as she finishes a shortened but familiar legend of our tribe, but this time I get more out of it than ever.

"Grandma?" I say airily, "How do you always know the right story to tell?" I think back to all the other legends she's told me and smile. The ones of adventure, sadness, fear, and most recently love.

"I am one smart cookie," her soft lips fall on my cheek. "You're a beautiful girl Kimmie. You just have to find a boy good enough to understand you. Hopefully Jared, cause that boy," She winks and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

XxxXAuthor NoteXxxX

Woot woot! I got it all typed. :) Next chapter soon... With more Kim and Jared time XD


	4. Chapter 4

My mom wake me with a knock on my door, then a breathless hug when I open it for her. "I love you Kimmie. So much." I'm dazed by the affect, but I hug her back anyway.

"Uhm, love you too?" I slip out of her arms slightly freaked out by her stare. Her eyes glossy and tired as if she'd been up all night.

"I'm going to make you chocolate chip waffles." She turns and walks out of my room so suddenly I'm worried about her, but I know that my strong mother will be able to deal with it as I turn through my thoughts.

Clothes, Jared, Waffles.

My closet seems much emptier when I realize I'm going to Jared Cameron's house. Dialing my panic buddy's phone number a drowsy Nathan answers.

"What should I wear to go to a guy's house for the first time?" I burst out forgetting momentarily about his crush on me. Wincing as he sighs into the phone sadly.

"Your dark jeans and that yellow sweatshirt that's tight enough to show your figure," He mummers sadly. His crushed voice is making my heart stings, but at the same time I'm searching for the suggested outfit. "What guy?"

"Jared Cameron," I mutter softly in hopes he won't hear it, but when the phone clicks in my ear I know he has. My panic buddy is about to turn into my breakfast buddy.

I pull off my night clothes quickly flinging them blindly around the room and then tug on the clothes he told me would look good knowing he'd come in whether I was dressed or not.

I glance into the mirror as I lightly brush on fake beauty hoping I won't look like too much of a troll.

"Jared Cameron?!" He barges in as expected.

" He's the biggest dick of the century! God damn him and his bad boy appeal!" He's throwing his arms around wildly and his hair looks like a rat's nest. I hand him my brush as we plop onto my bed he runs it through he hair before attempting to brush mine.

"I've had a crush on him for three years…" I say slowly wincing as the brush catches a snarl roughly, "I can't pass this up." I am firm in my head, but it comes out weak through my lips.

His sad smile melts my heart and I tackle him kissing his cheek. He filps us so I'm on my back under him though.

"If he breaks your heart I'll be your crying shoulder," He laughs as I blow his hair from my face, "Then hopefully your back-up plan."

My morning is a blur until a certain dark haired boy comes into it. His grin lighting up my day instantly.

"Hey," He smiles harder as I address him.

"We're still on for today?" He pulls out my chair for me to sit down in and my back brushes his stomach as I sit down.

"Yup, can't wait," His eyes sparkle at this comment and I feel special that I am able to make him happy like this.

There is two large words on the board that bring me a huge amount of relief. "FREE DAY"

I pull my wolf drawing from my bag and resume the outline, which is now a much larger than average wolf wearing an almost pleased expression and a teen girl clinging to his neck.

"You're good at that," he whispers as if afraid to startle me out of my art, "Drawing I mean. Really good." He's studying my work and for the first time I don't feel self conscious that someone's looking at my art before if is finished. He doesn't seem to want me to stop, so I continue adding details.

The wolf's fur looks silky even in the beginning steps of what I hope will be my best art yet. The wolf and the girl take up most of the large paper and small amounts of detail has already been added to everything except her blank broad face.

I pull myself away as I began to draw a buttoned nose on her face. "Tell me about yourself?" I turn my body towards him and he looks enamored by me making me feel slightly awkward.

" Do you want to play a question game? As personal as you'd like," I nod un afraid and he begins, "What's your family like?"

"It's me, my mom, and my grandma. My mom is wonderful she works a lot, but she understands me, you know?" He nods so I continue, "And my grandma is hard to explain. She's so motherly and happy all the time. But, well she looks up weird types of porn and then tells us about it at dinner constantly," His loud laugh echoes around the classroom and he wipes tears from his eyes. "What about you?"

"I'd love to meet her, both of them," He grins and then thinks, "Well, it's me and my parents. They both work a lot in dealing with loans and things like that. My mom's great to talk to and she understands so much. My dad's an okay guy. Neither of them are very strict." He pauses, "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Swim," I say automatically, "It sounds weird, but it makes me feel alive, beautiful." A chuckle bursts from my lips at how easy it is to talk to him. I decide to shock us both with the bare truth. "Turned on." He gulps looking into my eyes. "Favorite type of cooking?"

"Anything casual," He shrugs rubbing his stomach and leaning back to put on a show. "I eat a ridiculous amount of food." What's your favorite animal?"

"A wolf," I say without thinking and he stares at me as if I know something I shouldn't. "What's your middle name?"

"James," He says shrugging, "First kiss?"

"Haven't had one," My face is engulfed by a red. "You?"

The bell forces him to recover from his stunned expression to shake his head and darts from the classroom. Great.

I don't see him the rest of the school day, and as I leave my seventh hour I prepare to stay at the school for a couple hours and work on the perfect face for the girl in my drawing.

Then, telling my family about how it didn't work out before going into my room and crying about how pathetic I am. Alone.

Instead, I walk out to be greeted by candy and an apologetic looking Jared.

"For me?" I ask waiting for a prettier girl to jump into his arms and snatch the chocolates.

"Of course," he winks at me grinning.

"So, why weren't you in class?" I question him and his face dims quite a bit.

"I had to clear my head for a while. School makes me feel trapped, so I decided to get away fro a bit," He says darkly, "So much has been happening."

"Like what?" The amount of worry is staggering to me and his smile make me feel a bit better.

"Like earlier friend and I got in a rather large fight about something that's become really important to me the last few days. I still haven't forgiven him," He shakes his head, "And I've had to keep a secret from someone. Secrets have never bugged me this much before."

"Honesty is always important. Maybe you should just try talking to both people and let it work itself out. Grudges and secrets aren't good things to keep."

He nods along looking enlightened, "I know, but I think I'll hold off on both until the right time. Try to guilt the bastard a bit." He winks at me.

"I'm excited for our date tomorrow," A small smile works itself on my face regardless of the cold.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," I can't help but wonder once again if this is all a prank and my face falls noticeably, "Hey there, I know I'm not as hot as your boy-toy Snow, but give me a chance here." I burst out in laughter at this knowing Nathan's reaction to this comment wouldn't be positive.

"Nathan's only a close friend. My best friend actually," I remind him although laughing.

"Hm, I know," he pauses in front of what if possibly the biggest house on the entire reservation, "This is it." Compare to my tri-level it was gigantic.

"No one's home." He pulls a key from his pocket unlocking the front door. "Are people usually home when you get there from school?"

"Woah," I sigh softly and then blush that it escaped my lips as I take in the shiny and vast house. He shrugs and takes hold of my hand to a door leading downstairs to a basement with an apartment-like set-up.

The bright orange walls of the "bedroom section" are illuminated by Christmas lights. "My family is only home after school on Mondays every other day they run errands or work."

"Futon or bed?" He asks looking for my opinion. I point towards his bed not remembering if he had any major rumors against his virginity. He gulps obviously not expecting this answer.

I remove my sweatshirt and shoes before I join him on his bed not wanting to taint his bed with school germs and dirt. I smile that for once my boobs look nice in a camisole. I blush furiously though when he seems to also notice.

"I'm not sure what'd you'd like to watch," He's also blushing looking away from my tight gray shirt. I determine I'm still comfortable and relax into a pillow as he flick through channels.

"Newlywed Game show," Giggling as he flicks it on looking confused.

"What animal would you use to describe how long your husband lasts in bed. The cheetah, the fox, or the turtle," The hosts thick voice chuckles out from the speakers around the room. Jared looks at me shocked.

"You're so different than how I'd pictured you," he says shock evident in his voice. I'm worried it's a bad thing, "In a good way," he says soothingly.

"You thought I was a nerdy, slightly annoying girl," I say solemnly knowing that's what many people thought.

"And I got a confident, cute and sassy chick," He touches my arm moving closer to me.

"Thanks," I mutter suddenly smitten with him. I lean my face up towards him. Fluttering my eyelids closed and I feel him lean in towards my ear.

"I want to kiss you, but I also want it to be special for you," I pull away feeling my eyes water slightly. His own eyes are filled with guilt a soft liquid like chocolate.


End file.
